Charge and Release Card Pack 12
The Charge and Release Card Pack requires you to invest gems into the Charge Card Pack, by purchasing said packs at increasingly higher prices, thereby increasing the level of the Charge Card Pack. Once you have reached the desired level, you may purchase the Release Card Pack. The higher the level of the Charge Card Pack, the better the rewards from the Release Card Pack. This is the first Card Pack Purchase event to feature Boss Advantage cards for the Colosseum. Please refer to Release Card Pack below for details. Event History * 12. Event Period: 01/09/2014 - 01/15/2014 * 11. Event period: 12/02/2013 - 12/12/2013 * 10. Event period: 11/08/2013 - 11/14/2013 * 9. Event period: 10/08/2013 - 10/17/2013 * 8. Event period: 9/17/2013 - 9/23/2013 * 7. Event period: 8/22/2013 - 8/29/2013 * 6. Event period: 8/15/2013 - 8/21/2013 * 5. Event period: 7/25/2013 - 7/31/2013 * 4. Event period: 6/21/2013 - 6/27/2013 * 3. Event period: 5/24/2013 - 5/29/2013 * 2. Event period: 5/02/2013 - 5/08/2013 * 1. Event period: 4/04/2013 - 4/11/2013 Charge Card Pack *The Charge Pack is a climbing pack, with contents and price that increase with rank. *The price of the Charge Pack will increase with rank. *To increase the rank make a purchase from the pack. *Each purchase unlocks the next level pack up to level 18. *The packs must be unlocked in order. Charge and Release Pack 12 *Event period: 01/09/2014 - 01/15/2014 (EDT) Show/Hide table Italic entries are unverified. Charge and Release Pack 11 *Event period: 12/02/2013 - 12/12/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 10 *Event period: 11/08/2013 - 11/14/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 9 *Event period: 10/08/2013 - 10/17/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 8 *Event period: 9/17/2013 - 9/23/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 7 *Event period: 8/22/2013 - 8/29/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 6 *Event period: 8/15/2013 - 8/21/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 5 *Event period: 7/25/2013 - 7/31/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 4 *Event period: 6/21/2013 - 6/27/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 3 *Event period: 5/24/2013 - 5/29/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 2 *Event period: 5/2/2013 - 5/8/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Charge and Release Pack 1 *Event period: 4/4/2013 - 4/11/2013 (EDT) Show/Hide table Release Card Pack *The Release Card Pack is a special pack. The content depends on the level of the Charge Card Pack. The higher the rank of the Charge Card Pack, the higher the probability to draw a more rare card is. *The Release Card Pack becomes available after drawing at least one time from the Charge Card Pack, and resets upon purchase. *If you do not draw from the Charge Card Pack at least once, or haven't done so since the Release Card Pack reset, you cannot draw from the Release Card Pack. *The price of the release pack is fixed at 300 gems again for ALL for charge pack levels. *When you draw from the Release Card Pack at level 4-6, 10-11 or 15-18 the Charge Card Pack rank will be RESET to rank 1. *When the Charge Pack is at levels 1-3, you have a 20-50% chance of releasing an SR card. If you do NOT draw an SR card, your charge rank will NOT reset. If you DO draw an SR card your charge pack rank WILL reset. *When the Charge Pack is at levels 7-9, you have a 20-40% chance of releasing an MR card, if you do NOT draw an MR card, your charge rank will NOT reset. If you DO draw an MR card your charge pack rank WILL reset. *When the Charge Pack is at levels 13-14, you have a 30-40% chance of releasing an UR card, if you do NOT draw a UR card, your charge rank will NOT reset. If you DO draw a UR card your charge pack rank WILL reset. *If you draw from the Release Pack and do NOT trigger a reset, you must draw from the charge pack at least once in order to draw from the release pack again. *If you reach rank 18 of the Charge Card Pack, you cannot draw from the Pack again until you have drawn from the Release Card Pack at least once. New cards introduced: 01/09/2014 : Karlaf, Faula, Hellawes 12/02/2013 : Arimas, Otshirvani, Calliope 11/08/2013 : Iroas, Sabbah, Khioniya 10/08/2013 : Hecate, Surtr, Agrona 09/17/2013 : Sage Epiphron, Shylah the Lancer, Iadro 08/22/2013 : Nemosy the Antiquity, Juran the Oathkeeper, Ombus the Unrepentant 08/15/2013 : Saule the Jubilant, Yibegan, Chrysaor 07/25/2013 : Caradoc the Rider, Nevecuor, Scipio the Chauvin, Scipio the Sentry, Scipio the Maven 06/21/2013 : Vairo Virtuous Aegis, Nyarlathotep, Balrog 05/24/2013 : Liesbet the Source, Vara the Patron, Scoffin, Achlis 05/02/2013 : Gargoyle Dragon, Morgan 04/04/2013 : Cosmic Dragon, Gilgamesh, Seraphim Angel, Water Dragon Category:Purchase Event